


K&L

by Rosefantasy09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosefantasy09/pseuds/Rosefantasy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having watched both her parents starve to death in front of her as a child, Pandora holds a deep hatred for the monarchy of her country. An assignment given to her by her aunt has her spying from the inside of the castle, but when she meets the 'Ghost of the palace', will her hatred stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	K&L

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever written so please bear with me :)

It is said hate is a disadvantage, it makes you blind to the world around you. It corrupts you and controls you like a virus, slowly destroying you from the inside out, rotting your mind.  
Pandora saw no truth of those words when directed towards herself and her special brand of hate. With the intensity of all the heat of the sun she hated the royal bloodline that ruled her home country. They were pitiless and cruel upon on their great mountains of gold. When their people begged on the streets like dogs for scraps, they turned their heads and covered their mouths with fine silk sleeves as to not her from coming back, accusing her of trying to steal, but Pandora kept to the shadows whenever she was there, using her small body to her advantage.  
Whenever she was there, she'd grab a story book and hide in a dark dusty corner nobody went near by the maps of eastern countries. There she could escape the world of hate and hunger and despair for a few hours before returning to it.  
It was at that library that she met the beginning of her new family. She had been sneaking between the towers of books when a hand had shot out from behind a case and clamped down on her shoulder. pandora had nearly jumped right out of her skin so scared she had been caught by a librarian and would be chased out, but a woman she had never seen stepped out with a small apologetic smile on her face.   
"Sorry about scaring you like that, I've just been seeing you here lately and not once have I seen you been caught. This isn't exactly a place for little kids like you to be," the woman said.   
Pandora didn't trust this stranger so she shrugged off her hand and began walking off.   
"I'm sorry!" She called out. "My names Gaea by the way. I hope to see you again little one! Don't get caught!"  
Pandora didn't visit the library for a week after that, worried she'd run into the woman again, but sitting at the orphanage all day was slowly driving her crazy so she slipped out and went. As she was taking her usual route through the aisles she ended up right in front of the woman once again. This time she was sitting, relaxed in one of the chairs next to a wall, looking as if she knew Pandora would came straight to her.  
"Would you like a cookie?" Offered the woman, unfolding a napkin, revealing the sweets. Pandora hadn't had anything sweet since she was very little, but she didn't know who this Gaea woman was or what she wanted.  
"Why are you giving me cookies?" She demanded.  
"I want to be friends and friends usually do nice things for one another. I thought this would be a good starting point. Don't you like cookies?"   
"Of course I do," pandora exclaimed. "But why do you want to be friends with me?"  
Gaea only cracked a grin, dark eyes full of warm, she practically radiates kindness. "You've been through hard times that most adults would struggle through, I can see it by just looking at you, yet you're still strong. Strength is a valuable trait in a person right next to kindness and loyalty, which I believe you also have."  
Pandora gave a little huff of annoyance at kindness, she wasn't nice. She didn't share her food with other kids or bring back books from them. Gaea noticed her reaction and let out a quiet laugh.  
"Okay maybe not so much kind, but you're not wicked. You're just distant, a little fractured on the inside is all."  
A little banged up, that's all she was, not broken, not beaten down and turned to dust. The woman's words felt true, she was strong. Her suspicious began melting away so she took the seat beside Gaea and took the warm cookie handed to her. Yum! It was the best thing she had in years. She felt Gaea's eyes on her, taking in the thinness of her arms and legs, pale pallor of her skin.   
After that day, she'd meet the older woman every a few times a week at what came to be known as their spot at the library, and everytime Gaea would bring her some type of snack or treat, sometimes even a small meal. Gaea had a word with the librarians so no longer did Pandora have to sneak around.  
They truly did become friends over time. Gaea told her what she did, after promising her to keep it a secret. She was the head of the secret rebellion taking place right now underneath the nose of that oof of a king. Pandora had begged her and begged her to let her runaway from the orphanage and join her in her fight, telling her all about her parents and how she hated the king, but Gaea turned her down time and again, telling her she was much too young.   
Over time, as she grew, Gaea became like a new mother. The woman told her to start calling her aunt already, she knew Pandora wanted to, had seen it in the way she looked at her. And with that, she once again had a family.   
On her thirteenth birthday she met Gaea at their spot at the library. Gaea had brought her a slice of cake as a special treat for her growing another year older, which she immediately started into. Mmhm. Sweet bliss.  
"Pandora, look at me, we need to talk about something serious."   
Her head immediately shot up and she she made direct eye contact with the older woman.  
"What?" She asked. "What is it?"  
"I know how long you've wanted to be a part of my movement for so long , and I've wanted to hide what I've had to do from you to protect you but now I need your help. You're no full fledged rebel but you could definetly do something to help us out majorly, but only if you want to. I won't force you."  
"I do! Please let me help you," she begged. This was what she had been waiting for for years now.  
"Okay but don't hesitate to back out of this whenever you feel uncomfortable got it?"   
Pandora nodded.  
"Alright, you're really doing this. So far, all of our information comes from outside of the castle, from servants that work part time there doing minor things and workers who sometimes have business with the king, anything up to this point has been too risky because of the Kings paranoia. He knows about us but just like him, we keep just as good an eye out. But now I see an opportunity to get our Intel. The new guardsmen are being recruited this year. I want you to join and get in there so you can be our eyes and ears in the inside."  
Pandora was shocked, her a spy? She thought Gaea would tell her to run messages or something else along those lines but this was huge.  
"Why do you want me to do this?" Pandora asked, Befuddled.   
Gaea simplied have her that warm grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Because you're strong and I trust you. You're turning into a mature young woman and I know you won't let me down. I discussed it with my coleuges and they agreed with me. Do you think you can do what I'm asking of you? I completely understand if you don't want to."  
Pandora thought it over. She knew what she was getting into, this was very serious. She has seen the caught conspiries led to the gallows and hung for treason and she knew that could potentially be her fate.   
The king would care no less that she was but a child. This was a scary thought, but she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to do whatever she could to take the monster down so she'd do it.  
"I'll do what you ask of me."  
"Thank you, my dear sweet child," said Gaea before pulling her into her warm embrace. Hugs were rare thing in her world now so she snuggled into her aunt, breathing in her scent and memorizing the feel of her arms around it. This was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
